Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by Cruxifixus
Summary: An unexpected replacement arrives at Hogwarts and Katie Bell seems instantly smitten. Rating will increase to R as chapter progress.


Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic  
  
"Well caught Katie!" Angelina yelled across the pitch as she watched her best Chaser execute a perfect Sloth Grip Roll whilst effortlessly dodging a bludger and catching the Quaffle before Alicia Spinett had even registered what was happening.  
  
Angelina allowed herself a small grin; she had almost lost hope when Fred, George and Harry had been given a life-long bans by that awful Umbridge woman the year before. Her faith however, had been restored since Delores Umbridge had been 'relieved' of the Defence Against the Dark Arts post and Harry had been re-instated as Seeker.  
  
"We've got it this year" The captain breathed to herself "We're in with a fighting chance".  
  
While Angelina mused silently of visions of leading the Gryffindor squad to victory, the rest of the team took a well-earned break. Ron, who was still Goalkeeper for the team, was pretending to dive-bomb Harry who in turn was spiralling out of control only to pull up his broom inches from the ground.  
  
As Ron dived to knock Harry from his broom for the sixth time, Harry suddenly caught sight of the snitch they had released for practise. Having lost two snitches in two days, the Gryffindor team weren't exactly in Madame Hooch's good books. Seeing this as a good way of redeeming himself, Harry darted suddenly upwards out of Ron's reach. As Ron only rode a Clean Sweep and his reflexes were not as sharp as Harry's, his broom scraped the ground as he was sent flying head over heels.  
  
He landed heavily with an almighty thump onto the hard pitch, a dark trickle of blood escaping his grazed arm that now resembled a side of corned beef. Ron lay motionless on the grass, moaning feebly. The unmistakable sound of player hitting solid ground made Angelina turn and what she saw made her gasp and spin her broom sharply in mid-air.  
  
"RON! Are you alright?" she clamoured, thinking the worst "Ron! Speak to me!" Angelina had landed at his side, her broomstick still held between her knees.  
  
"Don't tell me you've broken him already" a deep voice sounded behind them. At this, Ron opened his eyes and stared blearily up into the face that partial blocked the sun.  
  
"BILL!" Harry shouted from behind the group, he was still trying to control two snitches and dismount his broom at the same time.  
  
"Hello there Harry" Billy beamed, his gaze taking in the struggling snitches in Harry's hand "New rules? You play with two snitches now?" he grinned; so did Harry.  
  
"Yeah, something like that".  
  
It was good to see Bill again; Harry had not seen the eldest Weasley son for five long months. Bill had taken a 'secret mission' for Dumbledore, it had taken Bill away to the other side of the globe and from what he had heard over the summer at the Burrow; it would have been easier to swim there!  
  
Harry's attention was diverted back to Ron, Alicia and Ginny were pulling him unceremoniously to his feet. Ron swayed uncertainly as Bill slipped a supportive arm around his waist.  
  
"Come on you" Bill chirped, a slight grin bending his lips.  
  
"He will be okay wont he?" Ginny whined s she galloped along beside her two brothers "I mean, we're not going to have to find a new Keeper are we?"  
  
Bill laughed at his sister's words; he thought she looked genuinely worried.  
  
"He'll be fine Ginny, all he needs is a little R&R" Ron was still moaning as if his arm had been ripped off completely.  
  
*************  
  
"That child" Katie sighed to herself as she shut the door to the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had given Ron the all clear but wanted to keep him in the hospital wing overnight. It had been a good practise session; ever since Wood had left she had taken on a fierce determination to win the Cup. She had even taken to sending owls to the former captain over the summer to ask about possible training combinations.  
  
Katie ran a hand through her hair, shaking it back from her face. Sighing again, she started down the corridor back to Gryffindor tower to change for dinner. What had Bill been doing on the pitch? She had forgotten how much she'd liked him, an air of rugged chic she couldn't forget. Katie let a sheepish smile spread across her face; glad that no one was around to see her.  
  
"Katie!" the voice shook her from her reverie, a figure advancing on her from the far end of the corridor.  
  
It was him. Katie swallowed deeply and waved, trying to pale her still red face.  
  
"How is he?" Bill asked as he put an arm around her shoulders, Katie finding it hard to control the shiver that had just whipped down her spine.  
  
"He's fine" Katie started, trying to suppress a giggle she could feel rising into her throat "Scraped his arm and hit his head, Pomfrey is going to keep in the hospital wing overnight".  
  
She hadn't noticed it but Bill was still smiling, his eyes glinting as she spoke. Katie went on to explain how well Ron had been playing and it showed that he had been practicing hard over the summer. His gaze took in Katie's well-developed appearance, something he seemed to approve of.  
  
The gentle tones of her voice soothed him somewhat, any worry he still carried for Ron's well being faded from his mind. He could feel the warmth of her skin through the light day robe she wore, a gentle perfume rising from her body. It was Bill's turn to feel an icy tingle down his spine causing his hand to quiver gently on Katie's shoulder.  
  
"So" Katie began, venturing to break the silence between them that was only punctuated with their footfalls on the stone floor "Why are you here because it cant be that you had a sudden edge to watch a somewhat shoddy quidditch practise".  
  
This made Bill smile, the gentle inflection in her voice caused another shiver but to cover this involuntary reaction he breathed in deeply. Turning to face her, he sighed deeply once again trying to decide whether to tell Katie the truth yet, he had been sworn to secrecy. Katie could see an intense internal struggle playing in Bill's eyes and unconsciously placed a hand gently against his cheek. A gentle smile flickered across her lips realisation spread through her; what was she doing?  
  
A deep pink flickered her cheeks as she went to pull the offending hand away from Bill's face but just then he did something neither of them were expecting. Bill raised a strong yet gently hand to lay atop hers, then taking Katie's only inches from his cheek, turned his face and gently kissed the palm of he hand.  
  
Katie's green eyes flared, energy had connected with her body and she was unable to liberate herself from it. It compelled her, mystified her and enlivened her. A warm radiance spread through her body, every nerve-ending alert to hedonistic simulation.  
  
Silence echoed freely between them broken only by the audible thump of energized hearts. The air seemed to thin within the long empty corridor causing both to stutter their breath. Excitement coursed through her, the heat of wanton lust flowing under her skin.  
  
What was this she felt? Such passion from one brief moment of contact, a gentle brush of skin on skin sent Katie spiralling out of control. Suddenly the noise of a door slamming in the distance brought them both from their common reverie. A distant clamour of voices rose from classrooms above and below were they stood, a drumming of footsteps growing louder and then dying around them.  
  
He was smiling again, lost in the vortex her aura projected into the air around him. Feeling he should speak, Bill bit his bottom lip gently and moved his hand from his face to rest at the small of her back. Before Katie could even comprehend the world that revolved around her, they had arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well" Bill sighed, his own mind still reeling from the kiss.  
  
"Yeah" she breathed, she found it hard to do little else.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner" leaning down, he placed a fleeting kiss atop her brow; taking in the sweet fragrance of honeysuckle which hung about her hair.  
  
Smiling one last time, he turned from her and made his way back along the now quiet corridor. Katie watched the figure until it had disappeared completely from sight, listening to the gently tapping of his receding footsteps. An optimistic grin brightened her face as she too turned to face the portrait hole, the painting of the fat lady grinning gently from her canvas. 


End file.
